


Europe, 1351

by Maggadin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggadin/pseuds/Maggadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for dw100 on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Europe, 1351

''A pest. How quaint.''

The girl is bent forward, her face almost translucent in the Light.

He can only call it The Light because he's never seen anything of the sort before. The white tables look like a cleaner version of Hell. But the only light in Hell is supposed to be the fire. This Hell is too White. The tables are the colour of the Pearly Gates. The Pearly Gates he imagined, anyway.

The needle presses into one of his growths and he thinks that she just might be the Angel that he's sure the Lord would send him.


End file.
